Hardmode
by OmegasareAWESOME
Summary: Alpha wolf Coal and Omega wolf Gold hate their easy world, and want it to be harder. So what happens when they kill the Wall of Flesh, and Minecraft and Terraria become harder? Loosely based on the games. Third story of my series that I haven't upload yet.
1. I Want it to be Hard

**I'VE MOVED THIS STORY TO JUST A MINECRAFT FANFICTION TO GET SOME REVIEWS OR VIEWS FOR THAT MATTER. AFTER A WHILE, I'LL MAKE IT A MINECRAFT AND TERRARIA FANFICTION.**

It was yet another easy night in my world. I grabbed some wooden swords, and I went out. Blood moons affect our world too, and tons of creepers were spawning. Not to forget endermen, skeletons, spiders and zombies also spawned everywhere. I stepped out of my castle that stored my diamonds that I never use and a creeper hissed. I jumped up, and I struck. The creeper staffed to the left and hissed again, but I killed it before it exploded. Zombies came from every side of me, and I thought I was screwed. I slashed with my sword, and killed them untouched. I heard a skeleton move, and I jumped over its arrow.

*Its aim is terrible.*

Spiders ran at me everywhere. The spiders didn't stand a chance against my wooden sword. Spider Jockeys had a 20% chance of spawning on a blood moon. About 10 came after me. I just jumped, and they kept hitting each other. When all the spiders died, I wiped out the skeletons remaining. The endermen weren't doing any harm, so I left them alone. The sun rose, and I was thinking

'I wish the world was harder to live in. Then, it would be more fun!'


	2. Hardmode is On!

'Hey, Coal and Gold!' I heard Crimson yell out.

We ran to his tower, and saw him standing by his hellavator /hellshaft.

'So, what did you call us over for?' Gold asked.

'You see, a few days ago, my world had an update. First of all, my other friends have names now. Go look.' He answered.

We went inside, and realised that they had names above them somehow. The guide was called Cody, then the Merchant was named Colin, and the Dryad was called Emerenta. The nurse was called Madeline and the arms dealer was called Dante. The demolitionist was called Norsun, and the Clothier was named Herald. These names were a bit strange, but like I cared!

'Also, I heard this Hardmode thing activates when you fight a very tough boss in the Underworld. We've all got molten armour, excluding Coal who had Shadow armour, a star-cannon with tons of stars, a mini shark with lots of meteorite bullets, a molten fury with lots of hellfire arrows and a night's edge for back up. We should be fine. I heard that dropping a guide voodoo doll in lava summons it, and that's good, because I have WAY too many guide voodoo dolls. We need to jump down the hellshaft or whatever you want to call it, and toss it in. Cody will die in the process, but it's worth it, I think.' Crimson explained.

We jumped down the shaft, and saw all the skeletons and slimes on the way down. I wished they would be tougher and stronger, and I knew I was gonna get that wish today.

We landed on some nice soft ash, and heard the Blood Moon music. I decided to name the music 'Eerie'. I saw the hell bats, and the lava slimes. I walked on some hellstone, and it warmed my paws. I relaxed, ready for the boss. The lava slimes were harmlessly jumping over us. The demons were inside the Underworld houses. The hellbats seemed to leave us alone. Crimson dropped the guide voodoo doll in the lava, and we got a message saying

'The Wall of Flesh had awoken!'

I felt like I couldn't leave hell, and that I had to fight him. I'd seen something awful, and that there was no escape. I couldn't dare to think about what would happen if I used a magic mirror to go home while I was looking at a creepy boss. I looked in front of me, and this huge wall with two eyes and a jaw with sharp teeth. Hanging off of it, were these things that looked like Hell versions of Man-Eaters. I was terrified. I just shot my stars at it with my star cannon. Its eyes were shooting lasers at me, and I barely dodged them. Gold was shooting Hellfire arrows at the eyes, while Crimson was firing at it with the minishark and some Meteorite Shots. I drank a healing potion, waiting impatiently for Potion Sickness to go away. I kept firing my stars at it, and realised that the star cannon was lightning fast. Last time I used it, it went slow. Its health was going down slowly, and we kept firing. I was at the edge of a huge lava lake. I looked for my Ivy Whip, but then realised I put it in a chest. I had no obsidian potion to make me immune to lava. Dante took my rocket boots to put some guns in it so it fires whenever I fly with them. I fired for my life, when it was about to hit me, when...

Gold shot a Hellfire arrow at him and killed him. Where his mouth was, there was a demonite brick square, holding many great items. I got a message saying

'The souls of light and dark have been released!'

or something like that. I saw a hammer that looked very strong. I broke open the box, and grabbed it. The tooltip said 'Powerful enough to destroy demon alters'. 'Hey, this hammer is strong enough to destroy demon alter without causing any damage to us!' I yelled to Gold and Crimson. Gold went into the box, and found a Breaker Blade. 'Sweet! I could do some of the fighting I like doing so much with this!' He said. Crimson checked in, and he found a 'Sorcerer Emblem'. That tool tip said: 'Increases Magic damage by 15%' 'Great, I love using magic things!' He said.

We appeared to have what we wanted, so we returned to the surface with a magic mirror. The sun was setting, and I saw a very colourful biome. It seemed like an anti-corruption biome.

'What biome is that?' I asked.

'That appears to be the Hallow biome. It's very colourful, and has hostile, wait for it ... Unicorns and Pixels. After you defeat the WoF, it's the only way to block corruption.' Cody explained after he respawned.

That night, a big Demon Eye spawned, with tons of health. Gold attacked it, and when it was at half health, it shredded its pupil part and had a jaw. This must be what hardmode is all about. I thought. I fought zombies with Gold until midnight, when I saw a purple robe with nothing inside of it. 'What is that?' I asked, panicking. 'That appears to be a Possessed Armour. It has 260 health points. It's a thing that Gold should be chasing.' Cody replied. Gold charged at it, killing it quickly with his new breaker blade. I saw a ghost, and I freaked out. Damn it Wraiths! I thought. After killing that, Gold and I realised what was in store for us. A scary, difficult, and annoying adventure awaited us, and we couldn't wait to explore it.

The night was scary, being ambushed by Possessed Armours and Wandering Eyes that showed a jaw when down to half health. But the Wraiths never seemed to spawn again. I was begging for the night to end, but it seemed to be as long as a blood moon can be, which 72 minutes is. It was scary, but soon day came. I looked over towards the corruption, and saw it spread over my stone block, making it Ebonystone.

'Uh, is this what you mean by the Hallow being the only thing stopping corruption?' I asked.

Crimson looked out, and so did everyone else. Before, it couldn't spread over stone blocks. But now, it appeared it could spread over anything, other than the Hallow, of course. I ran over the the Hallow, and mined some stone. It was called Pearlstone, and I placed it in front of the spreading. That block seemed to start a spreading of its own.

'So, the Hallow also spreads.' Gold said.

I jumped down the Hellshaft/Hellvator to see one part of it Hallow, and the other corruption. It seemed like not even the Dryad's Purification Powder would stop this corruption. I decided to have a talk with her. I went up to her floor.

'Hey, Emerenta, is there...' I began.

'I can now tell you how much of the world is corruption and how much is Hallow. So far, this world is 5% corruption and 2% Hallow. You should try harder.' Emerenta explained.

I didn't know how to get rid of the corruption, but I was bound to find out.

I decided it would be a good idea to explore the Hallow, and see what it had to offer. A pixie came out towards me. I remembered what Crimson said, and I took out my Muramasa that I kept with me, and killed it. It dropped pixel dust, and I thought to see what to make with it later. While I was investigating that, a unicorn came running and jumped over every gap. It seemed that I needed more that a Muramasa to fight it. I grabbed my Night's Edge that I almost never use and killed it quickly, and it dropped a unicorn horn. Again, no idea what it did. I looked at the background, and saw a forest with trees with a blue tish and a rainbow. It seemed peaceful, especially the music that made it seem like a fairy land, despite the fact that the unicorns and pixels are very hostile. How they are hostile I cannot answer. Many pixels were spawning, but unicorns appeared to be very rare. I added up the facts about the Hallow and the Corruption. Hallow: Cyan grass, multi-colour trees, rainbows, pixels and unicorns. Corruption: Dead purple grass and trees, dead background trees, corrupted birds and worms. With these facts, the Hallow is DEFINTLIY anti-corruption.

'Hey, does this mean the Hallow enemies drop opposite items?' I asked myself.


	3. The Hallow, the Corruption and The Twins

The sun was setting, so I ran into Crimson's tower. As soon as the happy daytime music ended...

'BLOOD MOON!' I heard Emerenta yell.

The creepy Blood Moon music played, and many pixels and hardmode versions of the Eater of Souls came out. I even saw a clown on a ball, throwing bombs with smiley faces on them.

'That is just ridiculous. A clown that tries to kill people.' I said.

I opened the door and blocked it off so nothing could get in. I took out my night's edge and tried my best to kill everything. Everything did very high damage, even though I had molten armour on. I was hiding it with the hero clothes, but that only affected the looks.

*Madeline, Madeline. Help, help. Oh goddness there's two unicorns. There are so many hardmode eaters. Oh no. Oh no. NO! Respawn! Respawn! Hey, look. There's my tombstone.*

I loved blood moons, and I would always win. But now that our world is hardmode, I could be screwed.

'Crimson, can I go back to my own world for a day?' I asked Crimson as the sun came up.

'Sure. You need a rest. You should really go back to 3D world, anyways.' Crimson said.

Gold and I ran over to my 3D world. Gold went into his brick base to do things, and I went into my wooden and cobble base. I went into my chest and looked at the 2 stacks of diamonds that I never freaking use. I went to another chest, realising it wasn't the chest I wanted.

*See, that's my dirt box, but it's kinda full so, I had to start here. Cos' you know, dirt will be useful one of these days.*

I never used that dirt, but I still keep it. Next, I found my cobblestone chest and took out some cobble. You see, I have a castle that I never use, and I like to keep it 100% fine. Lately, a creeper blew it up, so I grabbed some cobblestone to fix it. I went to the second floor of the castle where the creeper blew up, and I fixed the huge hole in the castle. I don't know how a creeper got there, but I rather not find out. I realised that the hole was twice as big as before, and that some obsidian that was existing there was gone.

'Could the creeper have blown it up? No! That's not possible!' I thought.

By the time I got down, the sun was setting. I grabbed my diamond sword that was my Night's Edge, and I got ready to battle. A skeleton spawned 30 blocks away from me, and I suddenly lost 3 hearts.

'What hit me?' I thought.

I looked over to the skeleton, and I saw it was shooting me with great precision. I ran away from it, and I ran into a creeper. Creepers _were _easy to kill, but it really pwned me.

*Okay. Run, run. Items despawn here, items despawn here. I need to grab my iron stuff. Despite the fact I have 5 stacks-and counting-of iron ingots. Ah, the zombies are so fast now! See; look at that range, OH MY GOSH! Why, creeper? Why? Okay, not gonna die this time. Ah! Son of a spider! Go away, go away. There's a creeper! Come on! I'm never gonna get to my stuff now! Oh, there are so many giant craters now.

WHAT? ENDERMEN ARE CHASING ME? I DIDN'T EVEN GO NEAR THEM!

Why are endermen hostile now? That's bad, because they can see me from, like, 64 metres away. Wait, if Ghasts can see me from 100 metres away... not going to think about that. Endermen, I mean you no harm. Ah! Okay, there's no way the nether I can get to my stuff now. Okay, so Zombie Pigmen can spawn on the surface now? Luckily, they don't seem hostile on me; otherwise I would be dead, like, right now. Why can I hear a ghast? Oh no. Oh, there's a fireball that no longer looks like a flaming snowball. Oh, there's the Ghast. ... Okay, I'm running to my stuff. Hey, there it is. OH MY GOSH! NO! IT WAS GONE! What did I get? 10 diamonds, a diamond pickaxe and a diamond chestplate I made for some reason. Everything I don't even use I picked up. Why was that stuff first? Ghast, just kill me.*

I committed mass suicide by Ghast and I ran to the Terraria world. Gold run after me, and I saw why. The ghast destroyed part of his house. Thankfully, the sun was rising.

'Crimson, our world is ALSO in hardmode!' I yelled as soon as I got to Crimson's tower, and he was outside.

Gold caught up, and realised Crimson had an angel statue in his hand.

'Crimson, aren't those things useless?' Gold asked, confused.

'Oh. You don't know. Now that our world had been updated, angel statues shall now be placed. That's all they do, but I knew that they would have a use some day!' Crimson explained.

'So, your world is also hardmode?'

'YES!' I yelled.

My world was easy to live in, but now it's really difficult.

Ah! There's a creeper! Oh, look at that huge crater.

'What happened to your house?'

Nothing Gold, nothing at all. Okay, on with the story.

I seemed to like the Hallow, and I wanted to get more info. I had the idea that Emerenta was the best source for that. I went up to her floor, and she seemed much weaker than before.

'Emerenta, what's wrong?' I asked her.

'You see, the corruption makes me weaker, and the hallow makes me stronger. This world has more corruption, so I'm weaker than before.' She answered.

I went to Cody, and asked him.

'The Hallow, as you know, is a biome that's the only thing that stops corruption. Now that you've activated hardmode, Hallow enemies should drop 'Souls of Light'. This, however, is a semi-rare drop. Corruption creatures drop 'Souls of Night'. The funny thing is that any monster that walks into those biomes will drop souls. Bugged up, I know.'

'What are the other souls?' I asked.

'There's the Souls of Fright, dropped by Skeletron Prime, Souls of Sight, dropped by The Twins, Souls of Might, dropped by the Destroyer, and Souls of Flight, dropped by a very long dragon-like creature. Have you realised that they all have 'ight' in them?'

Now, the reason why I asked the guide in the first place was because Crimson was out collecting things in the corruption, and Gold was collecting things in the Hallow.

I decided to go to the Hallow, and was ambushed by a unicorn. I dug a small hole in the ground - wide enough for the unicorn to fall in - but it jumped over it every time. Gold slayed it with his Breaker Blade, and he gave me some souls of Light. They were pink in colour, and they seemed to give off a faint light on my paw.

'Where did you get these?' I asked.

'I found them in the underground Hallow. These pink slimes that gave off light kept attacking me, but they were no match against me and my Breaker Blade.'

'This must be made to make Hallow weapons.'

I looked up over Crimson's tower, and I saw him flying with his rocket boots, with many Souls of Night. Crimson tossed one to me, and I barely grabbed it. I looked at it, and it was a dark purple is colour. It seemed to darken my paw, compared to the light one that made it bright. Suddenly, the new bosses struck me. What were they? That question kept rolling in my mind.

What are they? What are they?

'Uh, Coal?' I heard Crimson say.

'Sorry. I need to know what these 'new bosses' are.' I replied.

'Oh! Lucky for you! Gold gave me some of his souls, and I made a summoner for The Twins. I heard they're hardmode versions for the old bosses that we fought before. Okay, the sun's setting. Let's load our star cannons and let's heal ourselves and fight this hardmode boss!'

Night was about to come, and we loaded ourselves. The Eye of Cthuthu was easy, but this boss sounded very hard. I felt like I needed more than just molten armour to defeat this boss, but we had lots of weapons that did lots of damage. I took a deep breath, and we got up onto wooden platforms (with a thick stone underside in case of meteors).

Crimson summoned it, and the same boss music that played while fighting The Wall of Flesh played. I looked behind me, and I saw two eyes, one with a red iris and one with a green one, diving towards me at super fast speed. The red one shot purple lasers at us, and the green one shot green flames at me. They were diving at us at incredible speed, and I did massive damage with my star cannon. Crimson shot his Flower of Fire at them, and Gold shot them with Hell fire arrows, and slashing them with his best swords when they got close. The red one was following me, and the green one was following Gold. Crimson used this advantage to snipe them with his magic missile that caused more damage thanks to the 'Sorcerer Emblem'.

I drank a healing potion, and gained 100 HP and in turn got Potion Sickness that stops me from having any healing items for 1 minute. I got the red one down to half health, and it went to its second stage. Like the EoC, it shredded its iris part, but instead of showing a jaw, it became robotic and showed a laser shooter, and it shot lasers at a much faster pace, while it was diving faster and better. Gold got the green to its second stage and it showed a jaw, but it shot the green flames out of its mouth in a similar affect to the Aqua Sceptre. We were losing HP quickly. I begged for potion sickness to go away. Crimson was fine because HE wasn't being chased by anything. That lucky meanie. He shot his magic missile at them, one at a time. I kept shooting my stars at the green one while Gold kept shooting his Hellfire arrows at the red one.

I managed to kill the one chasing me, but it dropped nothing. I, needless to say, was outraged. I helped Gold kill the red one, and it dropped 27 souls of sight, coins and (greater) healing potions. I looked at my health bar which was there out of nowhere, and saw I only one hearth left, meaning 20 HP.

'What do these souls make?' I asked myself.

I held one in my paw, and it was green in colour. I felt like something evil was watching me when I held it. I went to the guide to see what I could make with them.

'It appears that you can make some Hallow gear with these. Hold on. There's this thing that's a pickaxe, axe, and hammer all together. Yet, no hammer it needed to make it. What the wall of flesh?' He explained.

I laughed at the hammer-that-doesn't-need-a-hammer thing. The EoC used to be the easiest boss I ever fought, but now it was incredibly the hardest boss. I couldn't stand to think about how hard Skeleton Prime would be.


	4. Hallowed and Corrupted

When the sun rose up, I felt much calmer. I stepped out into the Hallow, and it made me even calmer. I lied down on the soft, cyan grass, with the sun making me warm. I felt like doing this every morning.

For that time, I chose to lay down in the corruption to see how that felt. I built a box around me out of thin glass to protect myself from Eaters. The grass was dead and sharp, with a thorn coming out of it. It nearly gave me a deep cut. The sun felt very cold, as if it was becoming a black dwarf. I couldn't take it, so I hammered the glass. Somehow, I got the glass block.

That's unrealistic. Smashing it with a hammer once would just shatter it! When I got out, something hit me. I felt like I was corrupted. I turned around, and saw a much stronger eater, called a Corrupter. I thought it was best to flee instead of getting more corrupted.

I grabbed a night soul, and a light soul, and I put them together. It set off a small explosion around me. I had no idea what that did. But, what I did feel was that I felt half corrupted, and half hallowed.

'Hey Coal, did you hear that ex...' Gold began.

He just stood there, standing, in shock. I couldn't understand why Gold was looking at me like that, so I went to a pond to look at my reflection. Then, I saw what put Gold in shock. The left side of me was purple with a dark purple eye, and the right side was cyan with a multicolour colour eye. Just then, I heard Crimson yell.

'Hey! There's someone tied up down here! But I don't know who it is!'

We jumped down the hellshaft, and saw Crimson in the Hallow part. I double jumped to him, while Gold made himself fly downwards and upwards with his Gravitational potions. The person who was tied up gasped at the sight of me. I untied him by biting the rope.

(Silence)

What? I'm a wolf!

'I'm the wizard! I'll teleport to my new house, and tell you about your colours.' The person said.

He disappeared in a cloud of sparks, and Crimson and I grabbed Gold's legs so we could fly upwards with him. I got into the house and travelled up the floors, and saw the wizard take out a book out of nowhere.

'You seem to be the saviour of this world. Anyone who puts a night soul and a light soul will be blessed with powers. Now, you can easily place corruption and hallow. Although, I recommend you place more hallow, otherwise the Dryad, whatever her name is, will become brown, then crunchy, then she'll just become dead leafs.'

Now, let me tell you. The Dryad's is my 2nd favourite person, being beaten by Gold. If she dies to the point she can't come back, Gold will be the only reason for me to live. Well, and the fact that I found out about a world that only Gold and I know about.

'What can I do to save her?' I asked.

'The only way is to fight the hardest boss ever. It's harder than all of the bosses mixed together. It has two forms: one that's purple that removes corruption when defeated, and a rainbow one that removes hallow when killed. Only you can defeat this boss, but someone else helping you always works. And I still can't believe that I tried to bring an angel statue to life, JUST before everyone told me that they do nothing! All of the work, wasted! Well, I brought a slime statue to life, but King Slime spawned and almost killed me!'

I had a big feeling that even though I was blessed with Hallow and Corruption, I had a long way to go before I could stop any corruption. I knew there was a way to slow it down before then, but what was it?

I ran outside to see my sunflowers were uprooted by the corruption. It was NOT a happy sight!

*Oh, why did we have to kill that boss?*

I dug up some more Pearlstone blocks and placed them in front of the dead grass. I looked down my mineshaft, and looked the state on how my world was hallowed and corrupted. Gold came back in after his little adventure in the Hallow.

'Coal! Look what happened to my fur!' I heard him call out.

I ran out, and saw what was wrong. Gold had cyan patches all over his fur, and his eyes were like my Hallow eye.

'Wizard!' I called out.

I heard the wizard sigh and it teleported down to us.

'Yep, just I expected. Is Gold your friend?' He said.

'Well, he's my mate.' I replied, wondering what that had to do with anything.

'Ah ha! I knew it! They said I was crazy, but they will regret it! Oh, sorry for that little outburst, but this is what I wanted! Okay. Any mate you have will become either Hallow or Corruption, depending on what you want the most. That means that you mate will help you defeat the corruption boss, but has a weakness to the Hallow one. Although I doubt that you want to permanently remove hallow, seeing as that will just tear the Dryad apart.'

'The Dryad's name is Emerenta.' I explained.

'I have a small tendency to have trouble with telling the NPC'S apart, so don't get mad if I start calling you Madeline or something.'

I was running out of glass, so I went to my close-by desert, which was right next to some corruption. I came to a halt right at the sand. It wasn't nice, soft sand that used to be there. It was crunchy and purple; all the cacti were purple and dead. It was reviled that corruption could spread over almost anything, other than the Hallow. I looked behind me, and saw the desert on the other side. It wasn't the same either, and I ran towards it.

It wasn't dark and dead like the corrupted one. It was softer than before, and was growing cyan cacti. The sand was white, and shined plenty. And Gold did once tell me that shiny is good. This was the Hallow desert. I ran back to Crimson's house with a sample of the sand from both deserts. I saw Gold running towards me, and I panicked. I tried to slow down, but we collided. We laughed as we got back onto our paws, when the wizard just poofed out in front of us. I realised that I dropped my sand when I ran into Gold. The wizard looked at the sand that managed to suffocate a bunny when I dropped it. He examined the two sand blocks.

'Hmmm, I admit I don't know much about the Hallow, but I know these are from the corruption and hallow desert when they spread over the normal desert. The light and dark sprits were freed, and returned to their rightful places. The light ones escape to the Hallow, and the night ones escaped to the corruption. These all caused these biomes to spread over almost everything. If you're not careful, the corruption will engulf the entire jungle! Good luck, Madeline!'

The wizard explained, confusing my name with the nurse's. 'I'm Coal, remember?'

'Right, right. Just go to the Dryad and talk to her. She'll know lot's of info.'

I jumped up to Emerenta's room, and she appeared weaker and browner than before.

'Emerenta, what do you know about the Hallow, other than what I know?' I asked her.

She doesn't start speaking until Gold reaches her house.

'When the souls were released, light ones created the Hallow as a home. Where it was created, they hid inside creatures that would be in the Hallow. Killing these creatures in there will release them from the creature, and you can grab it. Once grabbed, it will help you make certain tools. These souls always give off light. The Hallow will help you get the best gear in our world. Be careful, because when you have your Depth Meter, and it says 300 feet above and if you're above the Hallow, a huge dragon-like creature might come out quickly without warning.'

I jumped down, and a unicorn came running towards me. It didn't seem happy. The only thing that really highlighted its hostileness was its blood red eyes, more red than the moon on a blood moon on the top of the red sky. I had to admit, when I first saw the Hallow, I thought it was a friendly land.

Well, not as friendly as the normal world, but still friendly. It would be a world just as easy as the normal world. Nope. Everything there is just evil! At least the corruption looks like it wants me dead. At this moment, I couldn't find out what I wanted more. Corruption, or Hallow.

I was so lost in the thought that the unicorn hit me, and did massive damage. I dropped my night's edge, and I crawled towards it. Luckily, Gold jumped down, landed like I would have after a series of front-flips, and striked a WOODEN SWORD through the thing, and soon killed it.

'Wow! How did you kill that?' I asked, amazed.

'It isn't just a basic wooden sword; it has a 'Demonic' Prefix. I just don't know what it means, though.' Gold explained.

He gave me the wooden sword and it had 'Demonic' calved in the handle. Strange particles zoomed in and out of the word, surrounding the sword. Something about the word was causing the sword to upgrade, but what was it? We tilted our heads in confusion.

'Where did you get this?' I asked.

'I don't know what happened, but when I made a wooden sword, this word was calved in it. I saw the particles, but didn't understand them.' He answered.

Gold sneakily grabbed my Night's Edge and ran off to kill things with it, but I stayed in amazement at the sword. The particles seemed green, like the Souls of Sight. I stopped staring, and looked for my Night's Edge. I looked everywhere for it, when it was THEN I realised Gold took it.

'Omegas.' I said, shaking my head with a smile.

I looked up, and saw that the sun was setting. I saw Gold running back, with something white it his mouth. He rushed through Crimson's tower, and tripped over something, causing him to drop a shard. I found it, and picked it up. It has a black dot on it. It reminded me of something, but I didn't know what it was. I felt a small, strange Hallow force coming from it. This must have come from the hallowed desert.

'Gold, where did you get this from?' I asked him.

'This white-ish mummy came out of the desert. I killed it, and this is what it gave me. I've always been afraid to sell things if I get them on the first kill after I sold that bunny hood, so I wouldn't recommend it. It appears that monsters in light deserts sometimes hold these.' Gold explained.

'Okay Coal, give me that!' I hear Cody (guide) call out.

I gave the shard to Cody, and he examined it to tell us what it makes.

'This appears to make something that's a mix of corruption and hallow. This also requires souls and a dark shard.'

Cody said. 'So, does that weapon do extra damage if I wield it?' I asked.

'I'd say so. And I heard that once you defeat The Corruption (that's the bosses' name), the purple fur on you will go away forever. The wizard didn't explain to me if the cyan goes away or not.'

It was nearly night-time, so Gold and I started to head home.

'I really don't feel like going through a bunch of hardmode monsters on the way to bed.' Gold complained.

'Me too.' I agreed.

I honestly didn't wanna fight tons of monsters with larger amounts of damage, defence and health.

'You know what; you can sleep in here with us tonight.' Cody suggested.

We buckled up the doors and nodded.

'I have the perfect room for you two. It has a nice grassy floor.' Crimson said.

Gold and I went up many floors, until we reached the last one. It had windows, a fire place (that was really a furnace) and a green, grassy floor. Gold and I both lied together. We don't normally sleep together. I was about to get some sleep, but Gold kept patting me.

'Why are you patting me?' I asked.

'I'm patting you because you have very silky fur.' Gold answered.

I laughed at his comment, and got sleep. Gold cuddled up to me closer than ever before. Something very awesome happened the next day...

When I woke up, I felt hungry and tired. It was strange, as I got plenty of sleep last night.

'Coal, you stay here. I'll go kill us a pig, and I'll bring you back some pork.' Gold said.

He ran over to our 3D world, while all I could do was lay down until Gold got back. It was very boring. There was nothing to do inside, but plenty to do outside. I heard Crimson fighting some things outside, mainly pixies. Emerenta came up, and looked over me. It felt kinda awkward, and somewhat wrong, but maybe she could find out what was wrong with me.

'There's only one answer to this. But I want to wait until Gold gets back. He'll be shocked, but in the good way.' Emerenta realised.

'Isn't that more like surprised?' I asked.

She gave me I strange look when I asked that.

'Never mind.' I said.

Gold managed to make it up the house to my floor. He was carrying a couple of pork chops, and he had a bone in his mouth.

'Gold, you're just in time to hear the great news!' Emerenta exclaimed.

'Tell me!' Both Gold and I yelled at the same time.

'Well, I'll tell you.


	5. Gold's Time

'Coal is pregnant.'

Both Gold's and my jawdropped. The bone that Gold was holding in his mouth fell to the floor, but we were too surprised to notice it.

'Wait. I'm going to makes pups?' I asked in shock.

Emerenta just nodded. Gold and I stepped out, and howled in happiness. We couldn't believe I was going to give birth to some pups. We howled until Gold made a fact.

'Uh, shouldn't we be saving our happy howls for night-time?' He asked.

'We should. It'll be much better to do that.' I said.

I walked back into our room, and lied down in the sun. I knew I had to stay indoors all day and night, and avoid fighting anything. I leave off here. Since all I could do was sit inside all the time, my story for now is very boring. Until I give birth, the story will now be taken over by Gold.

'Hey Gold, it's your time!'

'Finally. I didn't think I'd take this long.'

'Just tell your story.'

'Fine.'

GOLD'S POV

Okay. I'm Gold. Since Coal didn't do much due to unborn babies, I'll be taking over. Wait, unborn babies makes them sound dead. You know what I mean!

As you know, I was surprised by such news. However, this meant I had some responsibilities, and as you know us omegas don't usually have those. I knew I had to commonly get Coal food to eat; otherwise the pups wouldn't get enough food to live. I gave the pork-chops I got from killing a pig to Coal, and she ate them up. I realised that I would have to take over Coal's job until she gives birth. That is difficult if you're an omega, because you are laid-back all the time and play games a lot.

I had some molten armour, and I had some good weapons, AND I was an expert fighter. Since we've been spending plenty of time in the Terraria world, I'd thought I should spend some time in my Minecraft world. I knew it would be harder than normal, so I gathered resources quickly.

I picked up an axe, and I gathered some wood. I wanted to go bad-butt that night by using cruddy wooden swords that were nerfed some time ago. I opened up my inventory and made a crafting table. I turn some wood into sticks, and used sticks and wooden planks to make 6 swords. I looked around. There weren't as many animals as there was before. I looked up; the sun was setting. I picked my flint 'n steel up, and looked for a pig. It was night fall by the time I found some pigs.

I set them all on fire, and got some cooked pork chops. It felt like I was getting hungrier and hungrier. The sun set and the moon rose.

Creepers spawned in my every direction. They headed towards me, very fast. I put my sword to the sky, and striked all the creepers in one shot! They all went backwards. I hit one at a time, making a 'Mexican Death Wave'. I thought I'd killed them all, but I heard a hiss. I jumped to the nearest ledge, but I barely got it.

I looked down. The creeper wasn't there, but I could barely hear it walking. I dragged myself onto the ledge, and looked down again. I still couldn't see it. I started to panic.

I got hit by an arrow, and fell down. I heard hissing, and ran. I looked behind. The skeleton fell down, and looked unharmed. I saw wavy lines, and a creeper became visible. Creepers are now creepier than ever.

They could completely blend in with their surroundings.

The skeleton was shooting faster than they did when I switched my world to insane difficulty with a mod that, sadly, no longer works. I kept hitting the creeper with my sword, barely killing it in time. I had no choice but to run from the skeleton. I skidded to a stop.

A bunch of spider were running to me twice as fast as Coal can sprint, which is very fast. I looked behind me. The skeleton was still walking. I ran to my right, trying to escape the skeleton. The spiders were doing 3 hearts of damage. I had no choice but to kill them.

I picked up my sword, and attacked them. It took 7 hits to kill one. I jumped onto (not into) the last remaining spider, but it didn't attack.

'Why isn't it attacking me?' I thought.

The eyes weren't glowing, and hissed in a friendly way. It was now clear that I unintentionally tamed a spider. I could now run at super fast speeds.

'Won't Coal be surprised when she sees me riding you!' I said to the spider.

I knew I had to name the spider, but what to call it? It was fast, but I had no idea whether it was a girl or not. It seemed smaller than some other spiders, so I assumed it was a boy. I named it 'Georgie' as my real name is George. Strangely, Coal never told me her real name, only her nickname 'Coal.' I changed it when I found out about the Minecraft world. The skeleton shot arrows at me, and I fell off the spider. I tried to run away, but I couldn't get up. I was now slowly dying of hunger. I grabbed a cooked porkchop to keep my hunger up long enough. I still struggled to stand up. The skeleton was ready to kill me. I searched my back-pack for some healing potions. I found a splash one, and was about to use it.

But then, Georgie jumped up, and attacked the skeleton. It attacked to so fast and so strong that it soon died. I looked at him. He had a massive scar on his left side. He couldn't stand up. I got up, and walked over to him. I tossed my splash healing potion right up above me, and it landed at my feet. Both Georgie and I were healed.

The spider tried to pick me up, but it could barely walk. I had enough strength to run, but he didn't. There was only one thing to do.

'Georgie, you have to spend the night here. You can't get to my house before something kills you. Unlike Coal and I, you can't respawn. I'll build you a house out of obsidian with a torch to keep you safe.' I said to him.

I built a small house out of obsidian. I placed a torch at the spider to light up the house. I made it 3 blocks tall, and four blocks wide and long. Georgie hissed very slowly while I was building it. I searched my bag for more splash healing potions, but I didn't have any. Nor did I have regeneration potions.

All I had was poison and damage. Good thing I didn't drop any of those. I started to feel like Minecraft was gaining things from Terraria, and vice versa.

'No, that's silly! Why would THAT happen?' I thought to myself.

The sun was rising after a while when I reached my base. I was lucky not to encounter any Nether Mobs or Enderman that night. However, I had a feeling that the next night would bring many more mobs.

I looked over towards the small spider obsidian house. I opened the door, and ran towards it. I grabbed my diamond pickaxe and mined the obsidian. Georgie was thankfully still in there. There was no blood because our world doesn't have that. He seemed to have healed over night.

'I'll show you to Coal.' I said to him.

I made a hole in the obsidian house for the spider to get out. I walked over to the Terraria world, and the spider followed. I looked back at it, and smiled. I ran towards Crimson's tower, and Georgie had to constantly stop to stay with me. Georgie got into Crimson's tower (the doors were open and since he was 2D, he could fit through most gaps) way before I did.

I was heavily panting by the time I got to the tower. I jumped up the floors to Coal's floor. I saw her. She was still lying down, and Diamond was with her. I forgot all about Diamond. Both of them. The dog Diamond that I tamed, and the giant Enderman Diamond in the Nether that would help us. Coal lifted her head up, and I saved 3 porkchops for her.

'How's it going?' I asked.

'Boring. All I can do is stay in this room doing nothing.' Coal answered.

'It may be boring, but waiting and being bored pays off.'

'I know, but what about the alphas?'

'Why? What could be wrong?'

'The alpha pup or pups can't go to alpha school. There isn't an alpha school here.'

'They'll have an alpha training!'

'But, how?'

'Their alpha training will be our adventure.'

'But what about the omegas?'

'I'm sure they'll survive. I survived, right?'

'Yeah, and you did teach me how to survive Minecraft. I assumed you were an alpha since you were here for a year.'

I was about to tell Coal the truth about my life, when Georgie jumped up the floors to reach me. I could hear him hiss. He managed to make it up to the last floor. Needless to say, Coal jumped. She tried to open a chest that Cody put up there for Coal to keep her stuff in. She clearly wanted to get a sword to kill Georgie. He hissed in fright. Being the peacekeeper, I had to stop Coal from hurting him or even trying.

'Coal, calm down!' I yelled.

Coal stopped. She was lying on the floor, breathing heavily. She was frightened.

'This isn't any hostile spider.' I told her.

'It isn't?' She asked.

Her rainbow eye was changing colour, and her purple eye changed shade.

'It's my pet. While I was attacking monsters, I befriended a male spider, and I named him Georgie. He can run twice as fast as you can sprint, like normal spiders now.' I explained.

'How's Minecraft like now?' She asked.

'Now, it's much harder than before. Everything is immune to fall damage and does more damage. Creepers can completely blend into their surroundings now. Skeletons can shoot much further and faster. Like I said, spiders can run more than twice as you. Last night was as easy as it can get.'

'Do you think it'll be too hard for the pups?'

I thought about this question. Both Terraria and Minecraft are harder than before. That would make it harder for the pups to survive. Then, it struck me. The pups would be raised in the Hardmode versions of Minecraft and Terraria. This meant that they would adapt to the hardness and have an easier time surviving it.

'They'll have an easy time, don't worry.' I said.

'But how would they?' She asked.

'They'll be raised in the hard world, meaning they'll have an easier time here. They can adapt to the hardness of these worlds and survive it well.'

'That makes sense. But they're puppies. You were only here for a year.'

'I'll take care of them. And my lifetime has a different truth than that.'

'It does?'

'Yes, it does. However, I can only show you when you give birth. It'll be much easier for you.'

'But I need to know now!'

'Hm. You alphas are bossy.'

Coal laughed. She knew I was right. Alphas ARE somewhat bossy.

'Why not now?' She asked.

'I can't tell you now. It's hard to believe, and I don't think you will believe it without proof.' I answered.

'I promise I will believe you.'

She said that, but I knew she just wanted to hear my story.

'Coal, you can only know when you give birth! Your puppies can come with us.' I said.

'Fine, Gold. If you say I have to wait two months.' Coal said.

'Coal, it won't take anywhere near that long!'

'It won't?'

'In Terraria and Minecraft, time goes by much faster. You should give birth within seven days at the most.'

Coal smiled, realising her pups would come within a week. And plus, she could soon go back to exploring and fighting. I looked at Georgie. He didn't want to come out at night.

'Coal, do you mine having Georgie in here with you until tomorrow morning? I'm going mining today, coming to a night of monster fighting.' I asked.

'Sure. He'll keep my company until my pups come. He won't attack me, will he?' Coal answered, starting to get worried about getting attacked by Georgie.

'It's fine. He won't attack you. He's my pet. He'll be an ally to you. He can keep you safe if something comes in.'

I left Georgie in there, and I jumped down the floors. I looked over the edge of the world. The sun was rising. I headed towards my 3D world, and looked for a cave. While I was looking for one, I thought about how hard it would be for me to explore it. What if part of a cave is big enough for a Ghast to spawn? I started to wonder if I really wanted the world to be in hardmode. Then I thought:

'What am I saying? Of course I want the world to be in hardmode. It's more fun and action packed!'


	6. Short Chapter

I was too busy thinking about it that I fell down a ravine. I looked down. It reached lava. I gasped. I looked through my inventory for my Ivy Whip. I found it. I grabbed it. I aimed towards the edge of the ravine. I was getting closer and closer to the lava. I was a block above it, when I went up. The Ivy Whip had grabbed on to a wall. I remembered the ravine. I looked up. I saw that same mineshaft as before, when Coal first came here. This was that same ravine. Now, the ravine stretched down to the lowest level in the world. I could see the bedrock particles from where I was. The ravine, first time I saw it, was above gold level. Now, it was at bedrock level. I took out my device that I use to mod the Minecraft world. I checked to see where I was. I was at level 25. I looked around my level. I saw diamonds, above level 20. When Minecraft was made hardmode, diamonds would spawn at higher levels, and more commonly. There were diamonds EVERYWHERE! I looked around, and saw a crazy amount of iron, gold, lapis, redstone and diamond. Strangely, I could barely find any coal. I looked everywhere. I shot my Ivy Whip over to the other side of the ravine. No coal could be seen. I looked below me, along the edges of the lava. I saw 5-10 ore BLOCKS all at the most. Then, something strange caught my eye. There was a pig. Doesn't sound strange, does it? Well, it should now.

That pig was IN THE LAVA! It was swimming in the lava! By now, I'd have some burnt roast here, but no! It looked at me, with that 'Why are you looking at me like that?' look. I thought that while I was down there, I should mine some ores. I grabbed an iron pickaxe and mined the ores. This part's boring, so I'll just skip to where it gets exciting.

I saw the world around me getting darker. I took out my Ivy Whip once more, and I shot it onto the other ledge. I repeated this until I got out. I looked around. The sky was red. It was a blood moon. I worried about Coal. I prickled my ears up. I could hear a ghast, since their sounds travel everywhere. I looked up, and it wasn't in sight. It was far away from me. I heard skeletons shot their arrows. I ducked just in time. They were coming from every side. I picked up my Sharpness V (5) diamond sword, and ran. I positioned myself so the skeletons would shot themselves. I jumped as they shot. I successfully made them hit each other. I ran over to one, and killed it. Then, I heard the ghast firing sound, and it didn't stop. Creepers surrounded me. Zombies were running at me much faster than normal. I looked at the sky. There were 5 ghasts. I grabbed my obsidian, and build a hut. I got in, and closed it off. I placed a torch it so I could see. I felt like I was safe for the night. Then, I heard a hiss. I assumed the creeper couldn't destroy the obsidian barrier, but I was dead wrong. It exploded, and left a huge crater where my obsidian hut was. I looked around. The ghasts were coming closer. The zombies pushed past everything. Endermen were coming for me. I knew there was only one thing to do: run!

I ran as fast as I could. I looked behind me. The spiders were faster than me, but even the zombies couldn't catch up. I felt like I was running as fast as Coal, if not faster. I looked behind me. The ghasts were still firing at me, and everything kept chasing me. I looked forward, and skidded to a halt. Right in front of me was a ghast! But, it was tiny. It was only a square metre big, which is very small for a ghast. Ghasts are normally about 5x5, if not way more. It tried to shoot at me, but only a few specks of gunpowder came out. Its eyes and mouths were pink. Its sound was higher-pitched. It was clear to me what it was. It was a baby ghast. I heard another high-pitch firing sound, but it wasn't from that baby ghast. It moved aside, and reviled another baby ghast. This one's eyes and mouth were sky-blue. They were brother and sister for sure. They didn't seem to hurt me. I put my paw on the head of the pink, girl ghast, and it was completely solid. Most ghasts don't have a solid head. This meant that they can get hurt through their head. They could only become unkillable in that way until they get older. I have a theory for why ghasts can only get hit in the tentacles. Wait, that just sounds completely and utterly wrong.

Ghasts are ghosts, and can't be killed. Anything will go right through their head. However, they need their tentacles to survive. This is because they can't fly without them, and they die if they can't fly. Attacking these will destroy them, causing the ghast to faint.

The baby ghasts wouldn't move away from me, but they wouldn't attack me. I looked behind me. The monsters were catching up. The skeletons were shooting at a much faster rate. The Endermen were racing and teleporting towards me. I looked right up, and the worst possible thing (in much smaller size) was in the sky. It was black, with purple eyes. It had 4 limbs, and two wings. It was charging towards me at great speed.


	7. Coal and Gold's New Pups!

LEAVE CHAPTER

I looked at it. It was tiny for its kind, but an enderdragon was in my world. I, admittedly, screamed. I ran for my life. It used its attack on me, and I flew into the air. Did I say I wasn't wearing any armour? Well, I'm not. I searched my bag for a healing potion. Then I realised, it was pointless. The clouds were just above me, and I was at least 50 metres above the ground. I looked down, and I was travelling downwards at incredible speed. I touched the ground with a bang. I expected pain to rush through my body. But, strangely, I felt nothing. I got up, and felt no pain. I looked up. The Ender-Dragon wasn't giving up. Thankfully, the blood moon was setting. I, without thinking, grabbed two snow blocks, and placed them on top of each. I placed a pumpkin on top of it, and created a Snow Golem. A bunch of mobs came towards me. I placed down a chest and placed all my items into it to avoid lost of all of them. But then I had yet another surprise...

I heard non-stop sounds of snowballs being fired. I saw that multiple Snow Golems were being made. They attacked the mobs, and KILLED them! I grabbed my wooden swords, and attacked. The monsters didn't stand a chance against me and my allies. The ghasts escaped us, but only one was okay. The baby ghasts tried to shot off the monsters, but couldn't fire anything. They didn't develop that ability just yet. I saw the enderdragon coming towards me. I picked up my Sharpness V diamond sword to strike it. It was flying towards me at amazing speed. It hit me so fast, I dropped by sword. It fell far from me. The Ender-Dragon came charging at me. I closed my eyes, ready to feel pain.

But, nothing happened. I opened my eyes, and saw the Ender-Dragon crash onto the ground. I never knew that enderdragons could land. I've only seen them flying. It looked at me. I walked backwards. It followed me. It seemed to beg. I looked at its wing. I saw why it was acting like this. In its left wing, an arrow was shot right through it. It tried to fly, but it couldn't go higher. The red light from the blood moon disappeared, and the sun rose. It was clear that it was badly injured by the arrow, and it wanted to me with me until it healed. I patted its head. Then, I saw Crimson running my way, and he seemed to be in a rush.

'Crimson, what's the rush?' I yelled to him.

When he reached me, he was panting heavily.

'It's (pant) Coal (pant). She's (pant) about (pant) to (pant) give birth (pant).' Crimson answered. He ran over to his tower afterwards.

I, without thinking run as fast as I could to Crimson's tower. I didn't stop running. A creeper attacked me and dealed damage to me, but I wouldn't stop. I didn't want to miss Coal giving birth.

Soon, I reached Crimson's tower. I got in, and jumped up the platforms. I got up to the top floor, and everyone was in there.

Cody the guide, Colin the Merchant, Emerenta the Dryad, Madeline the Nurse, Dante the Arms Dealer, Norsun the Demolitionist, Herald the Clothier and the Wizard. Georgie was also there, next to Diamond. Coal was in pain.

'It's okay Coal, they're coming. It'll be over soon.' I said.

Coal could barely answer back. I cuddled up to her. After a while, it happened. Everyone gasped. Coal gave birth to 4 pups! Each one looked completely different to the other. Coal looked at them, and smiled.

'What should we name them?' Coal asked.

I looked at them. My eye first caught the white one. It was the youngest, and was a girl.

'This one will be called Silver. She's is as white as the ore.' I said.

'Let me name one now.' Coal said.

She looked at the grey one.

'I'll name this one Iron. He's grey, just like the bar.' She said.

I saw the red one.

'His name is Hellstone. His red fur resembles the redness of Hellstone.' I suggested.

We then looked at the oldest one, and gasped. Unlike the other puppies, that had cyan patches of fur, she was purple all over.

'What's wrong with her?' Coal asked.

'Wizard!' I called.

'What's the matter?' He asked.

He looked at the purple pup, and Coal and I hoped he knew what was wrong.

'It's nothing serious,' He began.

Both Coal and I made a sigh of relief.

'But, unlike the rest of you, this pup will more than likely grow up to like corruption better than the Hallow.' He explained.

I looked at her, and I knew the perfect name for her.

'Due to her purple appearance, her name will be Demonite, after the corrupted ore.' I named.

Coal and I realised that Silver, Iron and Hellstone would like the Hallow, but Demonite would prefer the corruption. I'm going to let Coal have a small POV here.

COAL: You do realise you skipped the many parts that you gave me food, right?

GOLD: I thought those moments weren't important.

COAL: They're very important! You're giving me food to keep the pups alive!

GOLD: That didn't really fit my omega personality.

COAL: So, keeping me alive and my pups alive has nothing to do with you?

GOLD: It requires responsibilities! You know omegas don't have that trait!

COAL'S POV

Anyways, I was starting to have second thoughts about removing the corruption. After defeating The Corruption, I can never get the corruption again. I knew that Demonite would prefer the corruption, but I wanted to remove it.

'Maybe there's a way to get Demonite to change her mind.' I thought.

But I was going to get a surprise when my pups got old enough to explore the world with us. Ok Gold, you get some extra time for yourself while the pups get older. I was sitting in the house with them.

GOLD'S POV

Thanks. So, I decided to go back to Minecraft. I was going there for a certain reason:

To prepare for when I show Coal and the pups what really happened in my lifetime. The sun was setting, so I got out, and ran towards my world. I went into my house, and grabbed my modder. I looked outside, and had one last look at the modern world of Minecraft. I typed in 'Go back to Classic' on it. A hollow circle was grower bigger and bigger. It spread across the whole world, and there was a huge explosion.

COAL'S POV

When I heard the explosion, I rushed outside to the roof of the tower. I looked over towards the Minecraft world, and I couldn't even see it. I tried to run towards it, but Emerenta pulled my leg.

'You can't leave your pups here. When they grow up, they might think I'M their mother!' She said.

I had one last quick look at the Minecraft world before got back into the house with the puppies. I was worried about what was happening to Gold.

GOLD'S POV

However, I was completely fine. After some time, the world completely changed. I looked over the edges, and saw the world become just water. I started walking around with stone in my paw. I looked up, and saw the flat clouds. I looked down, and saw the old, non-biome grass. I looked at a small cliff, and saw two gold ore blocks. I looked at a non-biome tree. I gazed at the strange terrain generation. I found a long, low floating island with a tree on top. I stepped onto a waterless beach next to some small cliffs. I dug up through the cliff, and it took a while to get to the surface. I looked around. I was in the very first stage of Minecraft, the stage I call Classic. I searched and searched for a pond. However, I couldn't find one. I made a different world, in hope for success. I made the world normal size, and looked. I saw one right next to me, and I ran towards it. I searched my 'Select Block' menu, and picked the sponge. I placed it down onto the deepest part of the pond.

It removed water within 5x3 blocks around it. I placed glass on the water edge of the air cube. I destroyed the sponge in one hit, and no water entered my underwater glass house. I replaced it so no water could get into my house, and I broke the glass and got out. I made a small river with the ever-flowing water of Classic. I explored the world, and I found a pond in some small mountains. Around the edge of it was tons of coal. Ores were a lot more common and A LOT bigger in Classic. I walked over towards the edge of the world. The only thing that was there was water. It felt good to be back in the first stage. I looked up, and there was no sun. Yet, it was as bright as Glowstone. I remembered the time when diamonds were called emeralds. I howled in happiest.

COAL'S POV

When I heard Gold's howl, I was happy and confused. I was happy because he was alive, but confused because I didn't understand what made him so happy. I got out onto the roof, and looked over at the Minecraft world. My jaw dropped. The world was so much different. It was getting dark in Terraria, but Minecraft stayed nice and bright.

GOLD'S POV

I looked over at Terraria. I saw Coal on the roof. She howled to me, and I howled back. I watched as she was pulled in by Emerenta. I laughed at this. I swam over to my underwater house, and got in. There wasn't much to do until the pups grew up, so I made it rain. I got out, and the world remained bright, but rain was falling. The rain went right through the water to the blocks underneath it. I turned the rain off and I explored for a lot longer, when I saw the sun rise in the Terraria world. I couldn't believe I was in Minecraft Classic for a whole day. I heard Coal howl for a long time. I knew she wanted me. I ran over to her as fast as I could run. My speed was increased greatly due to the worlds becoming Hardmode. I reached Crimson's tower by nightfall, and quickly got inside and buckled the doors. I was happy it wasn't a blood moon. I reached Coal's floor, and everyone was there again. Due to the land being 2D, nothing could block my view from Coal easily. I gasped. Right there, in front of me, were 4 pre-teen pups. Something had caused them to grow quickly.

'What happened?' I asked in ashoniment.

'The wizard used a spell to make the pups up to their pre-teen age.'

'Come on guys! Let's go outside to play!' Hellstone yelled.

'I can't wait to get on into the fresh air!' Silver called out.

'Us omegas need to play.' Iron explained.

'When are we going to start training?' Demonite asked.

COAL'S POV

The mere thought of my pups going outside at the middle of the night was terrifying. Notch knows what might happen!

'NO!' I shouted.

Gold looked at me like 'Why are you shouting?'

'Why ARE you shouting?' Gold asked.

'I don't want our only pups to go out at night. Even though they will respawn, they'll have trouble surviving it.' I explained.

'Guys, you can only go outside during the day. And anyways, you don't have any armour or weapons.' Gold said.

'I'll make and give you some armour and weapons. They may not be as good as Coal's or Gold's, but they'll help you.' Crimson suggested.

All the pups were wagging their tails. But then, there was a mood breaker, which entertained the pups. There was a wraith, and as you know, Wraiths are basically ghosts. It came into the house, and can you guess who got scared?


	8. Gold's Real Life?

**I'M HIGHLY AWARE THAT THE CHAPTERS IN THIS STORY ARE SHORTER THAN THE CHAPTERS IN 'ALL RANKS REVERSED', BUT IT'S MEANT TO BE THAT WAY. 3000 WORDED CHAPTERS WILL MAKE IT HARD TO HAVE CLIFFHANGERS OR GOOD PLACES TO STOP ALL TOGETHER. THIS STORY IS THE LONGIEST I EVEN WROTE AND IT MIGHT BE QUITE A FEW CHAPTERS COMPARED TO 'ALL RANKS REVERSED'.**

GOLD: You, Coal.

Yeah. I hate to admit it, but I went crazy. Unlike last time, we were in open space, but it did still scare me. I tried to hide behind multiply things in the top floor. I ran to the other side of the room. I could hear the pups laughing.

GOLD'S POV

I would have laughed at it, but it was Coal. I easily saw that she was terrified. I grabbed my Breaker Blade, and killed the Wraith.

'Coal, are you okay?' I asked.

'I'm fine, I'm fine. It's gone now.' She answered.

I had a feeling that she was hiding a dark secret from me.

COAL: I was not!

GOLD: Yeah right!

COAL: I'm not lying!

GOLD: Whatevs.

Anyways, when the puppies settled down, I asked Gold about this 'Truth about his life' thing.

'Gold, when are you going to show me the truth about your life?' I asked.

'Tomorrow, I promise.' He answered.

I looked over at my pups. Silver and Iron were huddled together. It showed a clear bond between those omegas. Within time, the sun rose.

'Can I see what happened in your life now?' I asked.

'Let the puppies run out to play first.' Gold said.

The instant he said this, three of the puppies got up and ran out, playing together on the soft grass of the colourful Hallow. Demonite, however, stayed where she was. She looked outside the window, and was disgusted by the Hallow and its music.

'You're not expecting me to play in that colourful wasteland, are you?' She asked, somewhat angrily.

'What would you rather play in?' Gold asked.

'Something dark and dead, not like this child's land.' Demonite answered.

It was true. Demonite did prefer corruption over Hallow.

'Maybe you should try it anyways.' I told her.

'Fine.' She snapped.

She hopped down the wooden platforms without some motivation. We beat her down. When she got down, she started to sound sick.

'Uh, Coal, do you think Demonite, how should I say this, has a disadvantage to the Hallow?' Gold asked.

'What do you mean by that?' I wondered.

Gold was silent. He was telling me to look at Demonite without words. I looked at her, and she seemed to be sick. She was drooping.

'So, what should we play?' She asked, in a stuffing voice.

'Demonite, you don't sound good.' Hellstone commented.

'Demonite, I think you should go inside.' Iron suggested.

'It's okay, I'll be fine.' Demonite assured.

She, obviously, was NOT fine. She was sneezing and coughing while she was outside. Madeline (nurse) appeared to have heard, and came outside. She got Demonite inside, and closed the door. Demonite was fine inside. I opened at the door, walked in and quickly closed it.

'What's wrong with her?' I asked.

'It's nothing serious, although it can become serious. She has 'Hallow Hayfever'. That means that the high amounts of pollen in the Hallow cause an allergic reaction to her.' Madeline explained.

I realised that this meant that changing Demonite's mind was impossible. If she's allergic to the Hallow, she'll never like it. Demonite opened the other door, and looked outside. She wagged her tail. The land in front of her was purple, dead and cold. She ran out and played in the corruption.

'Gold, do you think there's any way we can kill The Corruption and keep Demonite happy?' I asked.

'I don't think there is. We'll need to look into that.' Gold suggested.

I sighed. I wanted to remove the corruption, but Demonite would hate that. Suddenly, I felt something scaly rub against my side. I looked in that direction, and freaked out. It was tiny, but there was an Enderdragon right by my side. I looked behind me, and saw two ghasts. I searched my inventory for my Night's Edge.

'Coal, calm down.' Gold said.

I looked at him frightened.

'These guys are very young. I befriended these guys last blood moon. They won't hurt you. The Enderdragon can't fly and the Ghasts can't fire fireballs.' Gold explained.

I remembered that Gold promised me to show me the truth about his life.

'Gold, when are you going to show me...?' I began.

Gold seemed to know what I wanted.

'We'll do that now. Gather the Hallowed kids and I'll get Demonite. We'll go to the Minecraft world.' He said.

I opened the door to the Hallow, and saw the hallowed pups still playing.

'Gold has something to show me. I'm taking you guys with me.' I said.

The pups stopped playing and walked to me. They looked at me as they wanted another order.

'Guys, do you made shaking the Hallow pollen off of you? If it stays on you, Demonite will have an allergic reaction to it.' I ordered.

They shaked plenty of times, making sure that all the pollen was off them. They walked outside, and waited for me.

'So, how were you in that baby land?' Demonite asked, disgusted.

'It isn't a baby's land!' Silver yelled.

'That's coming from the youngest.' Demonite snapped.

'You're just mad because your body can't take the pollen in the Hallow.' Iron explained, in a joking way.

'He's got a point.' Hellstone said.

'Whatever.' Demonite finished.

Gold led the way, with me behind him. The pups, youngest to oldest, were following me. We followed Gold to the new Minecraft world, which looked older to me. Now, the thing is, we had to go through the corruption to get to Minecraft. Demonite was playing around in it, while Silver crouched low, shaking.

'What's wrong with you?' Demonite asked.

'Can't you see this land? It's dark and dead. All the mushrooms are vile. There are thorns coming out of the ground. There's corrupted creatures in the air.' Silver said.

'I like it like that; dark, dead and corrupted.'

Silver walked up up me, and got closer. Her eyes were lacking of colour.

'Does this place scare you? You can admit it.' I said.

Silver barely nodded her head. She heard a Devourer burrowing through the ground, and huddled in closer. Iron came up to her, and rubbed his head against hers. Silver gave off a low growl. Hellstone looked around. His eyes were wide.

'Hellstone, you're not scared of this place, are you?' Demonite asked.

'No. It just gives the creeps. Plus, I've gotten a cut from one of the thorns.' Hellstone answered.

I looked at him. His front leg had a long cut on it. Thankfully, it wasn't deep and didn't bleed. Well, of course if didn't bleed! In Minecraft and Terraria, blood doesn't exist! Well, I guess blood moons have 'blood' in their name, but that doesn't count.

'Hellstone, do you think you'll be fine?' Silver asked.

'I'm sure. It isn't deep and isn't bleeding. I'll be fine.' Hellstone assured.

Silver remain cuddled up to Iron. Silver and Iron were almost as close as Gold and I are, and another NPC couple I'll get into much later. No, that isn't Madeline (Nurse) and Dante (Arms Dealer). Dante had lately been laying his eyes on Emerenta. Madeline has laid her eyes on Cody! We soon reached Minecraft, and it was strange.

'Well, we're here. Welcome to Minecraft classic!' Gold announced.

The pups and I looked around. I was the most amazed. It looked nothing like the Minecraft I'm used to. Grass was a very bright green, and so were leafs. I looked up, and saw no sun, yet it was as bright as midday.

'Coal, I'm ready to tell you about the truth of my life.' Gold said.

'Really? Tell me!' I yelled.


	9. Gold's True Life

'I, I was here my whole life.' Gold answered.

I thought Gold was kidding.

'Who has heard of an omega who spent his whole life alone in a strange world that he doesn't know? ' I thought.

'It's the truth. I can prove it.' He said.

I explored Classic Minecraft with Gold. I could instantly destroy any block, and I could only place about a 5th of all the Minecraft blocks. There were no mobs, and I had no health. I tried to sprint, but I couldn't. The pups aimlessly explored the land, as there wasn't any threat.

'I discovered a portal when I was just a pup. I managed to active it, and found this world. I explored it, and loved it. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay there forever, and I did. I went the the next stage that I call 'In Development.' Gold explained.

He took out his Modder, and typed in 'In Development'. The pups ran towards me, and the world exploded. I looked around. The world has changed again. We were in a small house with chests, filled with tons of items. The house was made of mossy cobblestone and wooden planks. I walked outside of the house, and the world was still finite. There were pigs and sheep. I punch a sheep once, and it dropped wool. I took a sword out of the chest, and killed a pig, and the food didn't stack. I had health bar, but no hunger bar. I dug down to stone, and I could destroy it with my paw. I punched some wood, and it gave me wooden planks instead.

GOLD'S POV

I changed the options of the world to:

Shape: Square

Theme: Paradise

Size: Small

Type: Island

A new world generated. This world was smaller than the other one. We spawned inside the house again, and I stepped outside. The world was very bright. The beaches were huge. I looked up, and the sun wasn't setting. It remained high in the sky.

'Stay here for as long as you want. This place is relaxing, but then next world I'm generating will be Hell, literally.' Gold explained.

I explored the land. It was very peaceful, and pups stayed nearby.

'I was half as old as alpha pups first going to alpha school during this time. The wood was hard to collect, so I got creepers to do it.' Gold explained.

'Isn't that suicidal?' I asked.

'Not at all. During this time, creepers could explode further away from you, and they did a lot less damage. I could barely dodge the arrows of the skeletons. I managed to make a new world with this theme. I got the chests opened, but it was hard to get the stuff out. I had to climb in and get the stuff. But, then this happened.'

Gold made another world, and it was a lot darker. There wasn't much grass at all. I looked around, and there wasn't any water. All the water than should have been there was lava. Monsters spawned everywhere. It looked just the Nether, except without Netherrack, and there were clouds and the sun.

'I don't know how I survived this one. This is the meanest and roughest theme. There's no water to put you out when you walk into the lava. Monsters spawn no matter what the time is. I did find plenty of mushrooms and made them into mushroom stew.' Gold clarfied.

I walked through the world, and looked around. There were mushrooms everywhere. I was so caught up by the Hellish world that I fell into lava. It did very little damage to me, but I still swam out. I was still on fire and I had no idea what to do. I ran around everywhere, looking for water. Gold came running up to me, and tossed mushroom stew at me. I grabbed the bowl, and sipped it. I ate it instantly, and it healed five hearts. I was still on fire, though.

'Just wait. The fire will soon go out.' Gold explained.

It was very painful, but I knew I had to take it. I ran to the house and searched the chest for a bucket of water. I searched and searched, but I couldn't find one. I saw my health reach its last few hearts. I saw I only had half a heart left. Suddenly, I felt a paw on my side. I stopped burning, and looked to saw who touched me.

GOLD: That just doesn't sound right.

I looked over, and saw Hellstone.

'How did you...' I began.

'I don't know. I didn't even pretend that would work.' He answered.

He ran out, and I followed him out. He and Demonite were fighting monsters together, mainly Zombies. They did fight plenty of Skeletons and Spiders, but they were harder targets.

'They're going to become great alphas.' I said to myself.

I had no idea that Gold was right next to me.

'They'll be almost as good as you.' Gold continued.

I jumped backwards a bit. Gold really surprised me.

'Gold, I didn't know you were there!' I said.

'This dirt is so hard I don't leave footprints.' Gold explained.

'We'll train those alphas up.'

'Don't forget about the omegas. They're over there, playing with each other.'

I looked over to where Gold was looking. Silver and Iron were playing together. They were playing near a brightly lit area, so no monsters spawned when they were playing.

'Gold, you look after them. They might need a good fighter who trained at the age of 6 years old.' I suggested.

**I MEAN IN HUMAN YEARS.**

'Good idea. You can look after the alphas.' Gold said.

He walked towards the omega pups, and played with them.

'Omegas: They're so good with children.' I thought.

I looked over towards the alphas, and something green caught my eye. A creeper was sneaking up behind Hellstone.

'Hellstone, look out!' I shouted.

I ran over to them as fast as I could. But, a tiny ravine was in my way. I jumped over it, but I didn't make it. I grabbed the edge, but I couldn't pull myself up. The dirt really was very hard. Hellstone looked behind him, but it was too late. The creeper exploded, sending Demonite and Hellstone flying. Demonite was barely blasted forwards, since she was far away from the creeper, but Hellstone landed in the lava. Gold ran over towards me, and lifted me up. I watched as Hellstone reached the surface, unharmed.

'Hellstone!' Demonite yelled.

She ran over towards him, and stretched her paw out. A skeleton was nearby, about to shoot arrows at them. Hellstone reached for Demonite's paw, and grabbed it. Demonite pulled him out, and they ran toward Silver and Iron. Gold and I followed the pups, away from the monsters.

'Why didn't you burn?' Silver asked.

'I don't know. It felt warm, but I didn't suffer any damage, let alone get set on fire.' Hellstone answered.

'I think I know how it happened.' Iron said.

Everyone was silent, letting Iron speak.

'You see, his name is Hellstone, and hell-stone is something found in hell. Due to this, he is immune to lava and fire. He might even have to ability to put out fire without any water.' Iron explained.

'He can put out fire without water. He put me out earlier.' I confirmed.

Hellstone immediately jumped into the lava, and swam in it non-stop.

'There's something that's strange about Demonite.' Gold said.

'What?' I whispered to him.

'The fact that she helped Hellstone out of the lava. I thought she was meaner than that.'

Demonite heard what Gold said.

'I didn't want him to stay in that pool of lava. He is my younger brother.' Demonite explained.

Demonite suddenly had a still face. She suddenly ran forward and jumped up. She did some front-flips in the air, and we had no idea why she was acting like this. That was until we saw a creeper behind Silver. Silver turned around, and was too scared to run. The creeper hissed, when Demonite pushed in away with her hind legs in the air, making the creeper explode away from Silver.

'Well, maybe Demonite isn't as mean as she seems.' Gold said.

'We can c that.' I commented.

Silver crawled up to Demonite. Demonite looked down at her. Demonite rubbed her head against Silver's.

Now, I'm going to put in some POV's for the pups in now.

Here come the pups now. Was the trip okay?

SILVER: Great. It wasn't too rough, though the eaters still scare me.

IRON: Not too bad. Those thorns are really painful to touch. Someone needs to get rid of them.

HELLSTONE: It was like alpha trained to me. I used those eaters and corrupters to train myself.

DEMONITE: Nice. The corruption is cool to walk through.

Iron, would you like to explain how you felt Demonite rubbing her head against Silver's?

IRON'S POV

Of course.

When I saw Demonite rub her head against Silver's, the aggressive part of me kicked in. I jumped up, and pounced on Demonite, knocking her down.

'HEY! I'm the one who protects Silver!' I shouted.

Demonite looked scared, as if she thought I was going to scratch. I suddenly realised what I was doing. I was meant to be a peacekeeper, not a fighter.

GOLD'S POV

I couldn't take the omega threatening to hurt someone. Being a peacekeeper myself, I spoke up.

'You know, I don't think threatening people isn't really your thing. Be an omega and stop that from happening.' I said.

Iron seemed to have listened to me, and got off of Demonite.

DEMONITE'S POV

I never realised an omega could be so, aggressive. Iron knocked me down, and threatened to hurt me. I realised how big the relationship between Silver and Iron was.

HELLSTONE'S POV

I was amazed by Iron. He managed to strike the oldest pup down without sweat! I got out of the lava, and wanted to move on.

COAL'S POV

'When are we going to go back to the normal Minecraft?' Hellstone asked me.

'I'll go ask Gold.' I told him.

I walked up to Gold, who was on the house, looking over the land.

'When are we going back?' I asked him.

Gold didn't answer. He lied down, looking sad. I jumped onto the house in one jump.

'Gold, what's wrong?'

'There was once a stage of Minecraft, older than this, but younger than Classic. It is called Survival Test. It was the stage I enjoyed the most out of the three. However, I have no means of getting it back. The modder doesn't have the data of it. I really miss that stage. I tried and tried, but I could never get it back.'

He took out his modder, and typed in:

'Full Release'

The same explosion as before was activated, and the world turned to normal. The grass and leafs was now with biome colours.

'Gold, was that really your past life?' I asked.

'Yeah. I was here since I was a very young pup. When the Nether was formed, I made a portal. It spawned in the sky, and I was stuck. That was until a netherrack bridge was formed, taking me to Diamond. I went to her whenever I needed help. We should go back there and meet her.' Gold said.

I nodded.


	10. The Nether and the Pups' Weapons

I nodded.

'Well, I'll go gather the pups and meet you at the Nether Portal.' I said.

Gold walked off towards the nether portal, when I went to get the pups. Then, I saw how much Iron really loved Silver. He picked a rose from the ground (with his mouth of course) and gave it to Silver. She held it in her mouth, and wagged her tail. I watched as Hellstone and Demonite fought together, playing.

'Guys, would you like to meet a huge friend of Gold's?' I called to them.

They ran towards me, saying 'Yes!'

I ran over to the nether portal, and the pups followed. We soon reached the portal, and we were about to step in. Gold stopped us.

'What's wrong Gold?' I asked.

'I think someone's exploring the world.' Gold answered.

I looked at my group and saw Hellstone missing.

'You look after the pups. I'll go get Hellstone.' I said.

I ran into the swamp, where the Nether Portal was, and looked around. All I could see were lily pads and jungle trees with vines. I realised that the sun was setting, and the moon was rising. I watched it get dark. Every time it got darker and darker, I got faster and faster. The monsters were spawning, and that was bad. I heard an explosion, and followed the sound. I reached the crater, and saw Hellstone in it.

'Hellstone! What are you doing?' I yelled.

'This world just seemed fun to explore. I didn't see that the sun was setting.' Hellstone whimpered.

I calmed down. Hellstone just wanted to harmlessly explore the land of Minecraft. I knew I was too strict on Hellstone.

'Come on, Hellstone. We're going to the Nether.'

'What's the Nether?'

'It's like Hell. I think you'll like it. Come on; let's go before more monsters spawn.'

Hellstone nodded and jumped out, and I jumped after him. I lead him to the Nether Portal, and I saw that Gold and the other pups were getting impatient. Gold sighed.

'Come on, let's go.' He said.

We stepped into the portal, and waited for it to teleport us. We ended up in a cave made of Netherrack. Gold and I walked out to check for ghasts. We could hear the ghasts, but they were far away. The Zombie Pigmen were being passive against us. The Magma Cubes were far away from us, hopping up and down in spring-like movement.

'Hey, it's safe to come out.' Gold whispered, while I stepped out.

The nether was its usual boiling self. The netherrack was still burning from months ago. The Ghasts were harmlessly floating in the air. Despite in hardmode, the Nether was peaceful.

Gold stepped out, and the pups followed. Hellstone looked around, and ran out.

'This place rocks already!' He yelled.

We were about to head off, but Iron stopped us. He ran in front of us, and wouldn't let us through.

'Come on, Iron! Let us past! I want to explore this place!' Hellstone demanded.

'Aren't we forgetting someone?' Iron said.

We all looked back and saw Silver, still in the cave. She was shivering, even though the Nether was boiling.

SILVER'S POV

I looked around. The place was scary. The red, stone-like block would never stop burning. There were ghosts flying in the air, making scary noises and screams. There was lava falling from the ceiling. I stepped in closer into the cave, trying to get to the portal.

IRON'S POV

I couldn't stand to see Silver like this. The Nether clearly scared her. I ran back into the cave, and heard Hellstone groan.

'It's okay Hellstone, you can explore a little.' I said.

I watched as Hellstone ran around everywhere, curious about the Nether. I ran more into the cave, and saw Silver right by the portal, ready to jump in.

'Silver, its okay.' I called.

Silver jumped. Her eyes were a dark grey, compared to her rainbow ones. I walked up to her, and rubbed her with my head. She stopped shivering, and looked my way.

'Will you be with me the whole time?' She asked.

'I won't only when I'm protecting you.' I said.

Silver was filled with confidence. I wished we could marry and have pups, but we were brother and sister. There was no point.

COAL'S POV

I watched as Silver came out with Iron by her side.

'Iron, take this Sharpness V diamond sword. Use it to protect Silver.' Gold said.

He gave Iron his best sword he had. Iron had a hard time holding it up at first, but he soon could carry it with ease.

'Well, we're going to see Diamond.' Gold said.

'Who's Diamond?' Demonite asked.

'She's an old friend of mine. She's an Enderman, 10 blocks tall. She's very wise and strong, and will predict anything. She predicted that someone else would be coming to the world, and she was right.' Gold explained.

We travelled towards the Nether fortress. I looked back at the pups. Iron stayed protecting Silver, but there was something going on about Demonite. She was crawling slightly.

'You're not scared of this place, are you?' Hellstone asked.

'No. This place just gives me the creeps. The fire and lava is okay for you, but not for me.' Demonite explained.

'Hey, this is like turning the tables!'

Hellstone laughed, but Demonite growled. It was peaceful. The ghasts were too far away from us to see us. That was until a ghast spawned, like, 5 feet away from us. It kept firing at us. Silver ran away from it, and Iron followed. Demonite, Hellstone and I were trying to dodge the ghast's fireballs. Gold ran up to it, and the ghast tried to run away. Gold attacked the ghast with his diamond sword, killing it in two shots. Silver and Iron came back to us.

'Wow! You've got some skills there, dad!' Silver yelled.

'Well, he is the master fighter in the family.' I said.

We continued our way to the Nether Fortress. We could see an Enderman on it, tens blocks high. We could see Diamond. We needed to know if anything would happen to our worlds. We didn't care if it was good or bad.

'Can we use Glowstone instead of torches?' Hellstone asked.

'Uh, sure, but how do you know what Glowstone is? You've never been here before.' I said.

'I don't know why. When I entered this place, tons of information rushed to my head.'

'You know what Hellstone?'

'What?'

'You'll become the wolf of the Nether.'

HELLSTONE'S POV

I was so happy when I heard I was going to be the wolf of the Nether. I would be the master of the Underworlds. Hell will soon be the tortured one.

COAL'S POV

We soon reached the Nether Fortress. We ran across the Nether Fortress bridge, trying to reach Diamond at the end.

'Okay guys, be careful. There are Blazes here that will try to shoot you. Only Hellstone can get hit by the fireballs without getting harmed.' Gold warned.

We walked through the nether brick fences, on the nether brick. We heard a blaze breath. We stopped. We looked around trying to find it. Three fireballs came flying towards me.

'RUN!' I shouted!

And hexagon did we run! I felt like I was running faster than ever before. I reached the end, and then Gold did. Hellstone caught up to us. Iron reached us, with Silver by his side.

'Where's Demonite?' I asked, realising she was gone.

We looked behind us. Demonite tripped in the Nether brick, and couldn't get up. Hellstone ran as fast as he could.

'What are you doing?' I yelled to him.

'I'm going to save Demonite from that thing!' He yelled back.

We watched him as he dashed faster than before. The Blaze was on fire. It was about to fire. Demonite hid her head. The blaze fired, just as Hellstone pushed Demonite from the fireballs. They hit him, but dealed no damage to him.

'Come on, let's get out of here!' He yelled.

He helped her up, and they ran towards us. Demonite jumped up to us, and Hellstone followed.

'You saved my life. I didn't think anyone would do that.' She said.

'You once saved mine.' He replied.

Gold and I realised that maybe there was a good relationship between Hellstone and Demonite. We ran up the stairs, and there stood Diamond.

'Why have you come here?' She asked.

Her voice was so loud it scared all the pups.

'It's okay. I won't hurt you, although I have bad news.' She said.

The pups relaxed.

'What's wrong?' Gold asked her.

'The corruption will get worse. Terraria will become 3D, and Minecraft will become 2D. This process will be very, very long. It will corrupt them very slowly.' Diamond explained.

'But why would that happen?'

'The corruption may be under control, and will have to be removed and replaced by Hallow.'

This meant bad news for Demonite.

'What about Demonite? She's...' I began.

'Bring her to the Underground Hallow. The pollen doesn't exist there.' Diamond said.

'I don't want to go to the Undergrond Hallow! I want to go to the Underground Corruption!' Demonite yelled.

'Don't worry. You'll need to gather Souls of Night from the corruption underground anyways before you can fight the boss.'

'How long do we have to gather the materials before anything bad happens?' I asked.

'You don't have long before it starts, but a very long time before it ends. It will only permanently keep the world's dimensions when both worlds are fully corrupt. Since Minecraft is near infinite, you have near unlimited time.'

'So, we don't need to worry that much?'

'Well, yeah. But you must remain aware on how the worlds are going to change.'

'But, the pups don't a deceit amount of weapons are armour.' Gold stated.

'I will give them weapons, but not armour. The weapons will be based off what type of weapons they like. They can pick either melee/close up weapons, ranged/long distance weapons, or magic weapons.'

I wondered what the pups would like. Gold and I loved melee weapons, but what would our pups love?

SILVER'S POV

I thought about what I wanted. I thought about magic weapons. I could attack either far away, or up close. Then I realised I don't like to walk up in front of monsters and strike swords through them. I knew I would prefer a bow and some arrows.

'I would like some ranged weapons.' I said.

I watched as Diamond took resources from other worlds, that's what it looked like anyways. She put them together to make a bow. It was red and was somewhat hot to touch.

'Here are some Unholy Arrows to go with it. They can pericie through three enemies.' Diamond said.

I held the bow in my hand, and tried to test it. I tried charged it to full, but I didn't get far. An arrow was shot about 20 blocks, landing in the lava.

IRON'S POV

I was trying to decide on what I wanted. I felt like melee weapons, as attacking things up close is really fun. But then I thought about mum and dad. They almost always use melee weapons.

COAL: We don't if it's a boss that can fly.

I wanted to be different from my parents, and pick something different. I was thinking about using magic weapons. A couple of times, I've seen Crimson use magic weapons.

'I'll use magic weapons.' I answered.

Diamond seemed to take resources from other worlds again. She made them into hot-pink sword, two star crystals and a purple gun.

'This sword will summon three stars when used, and this gun will shoot lasers. Each weapon costs mana, so eat these star crystals.' Diamond explained.

I ate the crystals, and they were easier to eat than they looked. I took out the Space Gun, and aimed at a ghast. I fired the gun, and quickly killed it.

HELLSTONE'S POV

I'm quick to make up my mind. I wanted to snipe monsters from far away with a bow.

It's pretty much impossible to snipe mobs with swords, as, first of all, mobs notice you if you're right in from of them, and second of all, sniping was made for ranged weapons.

'I'll take some ranged weapons. I want fast with low damage.' I answered.

'I know just the weapon for you!' Diamond said.

This time, the 'resource collecting' thing was funnier than before. She sent out what seemed like 35 gold coins, and took a gun that was half shark and half gun.

'Wow! Half gun, and haft shark; completely awesome!' I yelled.

'Because that weapon only does 6 damage points, I'll give you crystal bullets. You can't very easily get these yet, but a low base damage weapon like the minishark deserves good bullets.' Diamond explained.

She made some bullets made of cyan-blue crystals. I aimed at a zombiepig, and killed it in about 3 or 4 shots.

DEMONITE'S POV

I wanted variety. I wanted many different types of weapons. I wanted weapons with different controls over melee or ranged weapons. I knew I wanted mana weapons.

'I want some mana weapons.' I said.

I heard the other pups snigger at me. I looked their way, angrily. That seemed to make them silent. Diamond, yet again, took resources from the world outside the Nether. She formed a book with purple particles around it, two heart crystals and an orange weapon that summoned a fireball that I could control.

'Here are some magic weapons found in the Underworld of Terraria. They use up a lot of mana, so be warned.' Diamond said.


	11. The World Has Cobalt!

Before Demonite could test out out her weapons, a large earthquake happened. We completely fell down during it. When it needed, we saw some flatness near our portal.

'Come on, guys. We need to get to the portal!' I yelled.

We ran as fast as we possibly could to the portal. We ignored the blazes, the magma cubes and the ghasts. We reached our nether portal within minutes.

'Okay, is everyone here?' I thought.

I looked over our group. Everyone was here, except, of course Hellstone.

'I'll be right back with Hellstone.' I sighed.

'Come on, let's get into the portal. Who knows what's happening.' Gold said.

I ran through the Nether, and about half-way through our portal and the fortress, I saw a ghast firing its fireballs. I heard Hellstone shouting;

'Is that all you're got!'

And...

'Are you even trying?'

I ran over to the ghast, and saw Hellstone skilfully dodging the fireballs.

'Come on, Hellstone! We need to escape to the overworld!' I yelled.

There was yet another earthquake. It was so strong that the Ghast was nearly knocked out of the sky. Blocks of netherrack and glowstone were falling at the edges. Hellstone ran towards me instandly.

'We need to get out of here. I know you enjoy this place, but it's dangerous right now.' I explained.

'Yeah, I can see that!'

'So, let's get out now!'

We ran as fast as we could. We saw more and more blocks fall down on the sides of the nether. The place was clearly collapsing, and we had no idea why. We reached our Nether portal, but a blaze had followed us. But, it wasn't red and yellow, like normal ones. It was blue and dark cyan.

'What is that thing?' Hellstone exclaimed.

'It's a blaze, but it's blue.' I said.

It surrounded itself in water, and shot out water at us. The water was quite hot, but it really didn't do any damage to me. However, Hellstone collapsed onto the ground when he was hit.

'Hellstone, what's wrong?' I panicked.

'This water really hurts...' He struggled to say.

Without thinking, I wiped out the water blaze before it could kill Hellstone. I got him into the portal, and we teleported. I was met with a surprise.

'Got ya!' Silver yelled as she knocked me into the ground.

'Silver, what's with the alpha-ness?' Hellstone asked.

'Demonite trained me up a bit.' Silver said.

'Come on, we need to see what that earthquake did.' Gold yelled.

Silver got off of me, and we ran to the border of the Terraria world and the Minecraft world. A tiny part of Minecraft was 2D, and tiny part of Terraria was 3D.

'It's true. The worlds really are changing dimensions.' Iron yelled.

'That must have why the Nether was collapsing!' I exclaimed.

We were lucky that we had about as long as it takes to get to the Far Lands. Crimson came running up to us.

'Guys, did you feel that earthquake?' He said.

'Did we? It was so strong; ghasts nearly fell out of the sky!' I said.

'Come on, we need to destroy our first demon alter. We need to start the search for cobalt.'

Crimson ran over to the corruption, with Demonite close behind. I followed him with my Pwnhammer, with the other pups close behind. We reached the deepest chasm in the corruption.

'So, how are we meant to get down there?' Demonite asked.

'If you're an omega, I have some grabbling hooks here. Just use it as the same time as I do.' Gold suggested.

He gave Silver and Iron some grabbling hooks to use to easily get down the chasm.

'If you're an alpha, you can get down like this.' I said.

I neared the edge of the chasm, and jumped off. I did front flips the whole way down, until I landed on Ebonystone. Demonite followed, front flipping her way down, but she had a tough landing.

'I think I need to work on the landing.' She said.

Hellstone did the same thing, but had a flawless landing. He landed right next to a demon alter.

'You're such a show-off.' Demonite said.

I looked up the chasm at the omegas.

'You think you can make it down?' I yelled to Gold.

'Of course.' Gold yelled back.

'Okay guys, jump off at the same time as me, and send out your grabbling hook at the same time as me.' Gold explained.

'I really don't want to go down there. It's so dark and scary, and filled with creepy creatures.' Silver said. She stepped back while she said this.

'It's okay. You can stay up here while we're down there.' Iron assured.

Iron, without Gold doing it first, jumped down, grabbed onto the lowest block on the ebonystone roof, let go at the right time and nearly landed on Hellstone.

'He's doing that to impress Silver, for sure.' I thought.

I've realised throughout this whole adventure to this point that Silver and Iron are meant to be married. And I knew that Iron would do whatever it takes to get here.

Hey, hey, where are you going?

RANDOM FRIEND 1: Well, you're finished.

COAL: When did I say that?

RF 2: You didn't. We realised when you said 'I've realised throughout this whole adventure.'

COAL: Well, come back! I'm still going.

I looked around the corruption chasm. There were no eaters, worms or corrupters close by. It was safe to destroy the demon alter quickly. I picked up the Pwnhammer, and was about to smash the demon alter, but Gold stopped me.

'Coal, I've found something bad about smashing these alters on my modder.' Gold yelled.

'Yes I know. If you try, you lose half your health. But I have a really strong hammer here. I doubt that will happen.'

'It's something else.'

'What is it, then?'

'Breaking one may result in a single block in the world becoming Ebontstone or Pearlstone, creating Underground Hallow or Corruption when given the time.'

'Well, that's a risk we'll just have to take.'

'There's something else you should…'

I wouldn't let Gold finish. I smashed the demon alter, getting the message saying 'Your world has been blessed by Cobalt!' Yes, it was with an exclamation mark.

'Sweet!' Hellstone yelled.

We were quite happy with ourselves for blessing the world with a new ore named Cobalt. But, of course, a mood breaker came in. You remember the Wraith from before that made be panic?

GOLD: Are you kidding? The pups keep laughing at that!'

Yeah. Well, some wraiths were floating their way to me. I had no idea at first, because they were right behind.

'Coal, I wouldn't recommend looking behind you.' Silver yelled to me.

I gulped. I knew something bad was behind me when she said this. I could hear the pups trying to hold their laughs in. I watched as Gold pulled out his Breaker Blade, ready to wield it. I barely turned my head, and something made me scream.

'It's okay! Nothing stands a chance against a strong sword, backed up by the worlds' best fight!' Gold shouted.

I ran through the corruption, trying to escape the wraith. I didn't care about the eaters or corrupters. I just ran. I ran twice as fast as when I wear and use the Hermes Boots. I ran so fast, that I tripped on some Ebonystone. I looked back, and saw dust and coins right at Gold's feet. He walked up to me.

'It's okay. The wraith's gone now.' He said.

Sorry for stopping right now for awhile. I have to go camp out way off next to Terraria's ocean. I'm talking about the one that was unhallowed so Demonite doesn't go crazy.

DEMONITE: Oh yeah, thanks.

IRON: For an alpha, you have good sarcasm.

HELLSTONE: Technically, all us alphas have sarcasm.

SILVER: You know, omegas have better sarcasm than alphas.

Okay, see you in four days.


	12. Diary Entrees

CAMPING DAY 1: THE WAY THERE

I'm writing this in our camping house Crimson built for us. The way here was painful, especially for Demonite. Even though we travelled to an unhallowed beach, the whole way there was completely hallow. As you know from earlier on from now, Demonite suffered from 'Hallow Hayfever', and she still does. I'm sure you know how the trip here was for her. And even for the other family members, we kept getting attacked by Unicorns and Pixels. Prepare for a small error on that later on. Some of us nearly died; even with our good weapons and armour. Can't wait for next day.

CAMPING DAY 2: THE MUMMIES

I'm writing this in a small wooden box as about 10 mummies are outside, ready to kill me. Today has nearly resulted as death for all of us. Whenever we opened a door, a mummy was sure to come out and attack us. Silver was very scared, as every time she wanted to go out, it resulted as a fight between the mummy and Iron, sometimes Demonite. Of course, Iron always won no matter way. Demonite needed help from him. And even the crabs would come out. They weren't a threat, but interfered with the fighting. Sure, it means tons of coins, but we really don't care for coins right now at all. Hoping tomorrow is much, much better than today, please.

CAMPING DAY 3: SWIMMING TORTURE

I'm in the camping house right now, just after getting Hellstone dried and getting him to sit in the sun. We went for a swim today, but I forgot to tell everyone that Hellstone is pretty much fire and suffers damage from water. But first, we were constantly attacked by sharks, of which have 300 health. They're not hardmode mobs/NPCS, but they still took forever to kill. And the crabs. They weren't a threat, but interfered with the fighting for our lives. Now to Hellstone's torture day. The other pups ran into the water, pushing Hellstone in. When I heard him groan painfully, I ran towards him and got him out. I had to get him in the sun and dry him off so he didn't die. I told the other pups afterwards.

CAMPING DAY 4: THE WAY BACK

I'm writing this in Crimson's tower, relaxed after such a painful camping trip. We figured out a way to get Demonite through the Hallow without her... reactions, but it was hard for Iron. He had to mostly fight for all the enemies, of which had high health, defence and damage. Let's just say that the camping trip was probably the worst trip EVER! We are never going back AGAIN!

**SORRY FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER. THIS WAS JUST SOME DIARY ENTREES, THE CHAPTER IS 100% CERTAIN TO HAVE THE NORMAL 200 THOUSAND WORDED... THING. Hehe... YEAH...**

**PREPARE FOR LONGER CHAPTERS!**


	13. Entering The Underground Corruption

Oh, oh gosh. That trip was more painful than it should have been! These mummies were coming out from every edge. Whenever we went for a swim, sharks came out and attacked us! That almost led to death for some of us. We had to walk through a lot of Hallow, which was torture for Demonite. She's STILL suffering from the pollen in there! Oh, never. AGAIN! Next time, we are SO camping in the jungle biome next time!

GOLD: On with the story, please.

COAL: You know, why don't you have a POV right here?

GOLD: Thanks. I wanted one.

GOLD'S POV

All right! It's my turn now! So, remember how Coal has been scared by Wraiths 3 times already?

(Feel free to answer that to yourself.)

Well, I sensed a dark secret that Coal has been keeping from me since we met together in the Minecraft world, before Terraria existed. The first time, when we unlocked Hardmode, she dropped her sword for a second, and picked it up instantly.

The second time, Coal tried to escape the wraith and tried to hide behind everything in the room. She would have kept that behaviour all night if I wasn't there to kill it.

GEOGIE: *hiss*

GOLD: Be quiet, Geogie! I'll play with you later! Right now, I'm telling a story. Just let me tell my part, and I **WILL** go out and play with you.

Okay, back to the story. The third time, Coal sprinted through the chasm very quickly, as if something that's one-hit-kill was chasing her. I came up with a conclusion to why Coal acts like this around wraiths, and I'm sure you know what it is.

'Coal, are you, afraid of ghosts?' I asked her.

She wouldn't answer. Hey, don't push me!

COAL: Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just being really embarrassed by my own husband!

GOLD: That's what husbands do.

COAL: Omega husbands, anyways.

Ha, ha. After a few minutes without an answer, I asked again.

'Coal, are you scared of ghosts? Don't be afraid to tell me if you are.'

Coal, after a minute, finally answered silently. Stop pushing me!

COAL: Don't tell them, please.

GOLD: You know, if I tell them, it'll get it out of your system. That's really better.

COAL: All right.

Coal nodded slowly. She put her head down, facing away from me.

'Listen Coal. You don't have to feel ashamed. I know ghosts don't exist in your old world, so maybe that's what's wrong. You're strong with your corrupted purple half, but your hallowed colourful half makes you friendly. Use your corrupted side to stand up against ghosts, but use your hallowed side to prevent you from going too far.'

Coal got up, and smiled.

COAL: That really helped me.

GOLD: You can have telling the story now. I'm going to play with Geogie. Come on, you little spider.

COAL'S POV

Since Gold is out playing with his pet spider Geogie, I'll be taking over for awhile.

We were all happy that we could gather Cobalt. Now, how long did that take us? Pages: 86. Words: 18,993, including this sentence and that number. Wow, that took so long. I feel like I need to stop speaking, but that horrible camping trip cooled my throat down.

We knew it was the first thing we should be doing. Without Cobalt, who knows what might have happened.

'Come on, guys! Let's start our search for Cobalt!' I yelled.

Gold and Iron took out their grabbling hooks, ready to get back up.

'How do we get back up?' Hellstone asked.

'Well, you can use a grabbling hook, or you can get up like me.' I said.

Soon after saying this, we heard Silver scream. Iron suddenly grabbled onto the chasm edge, and looked up. A large corrupter was looking at her. Silver jumped, trying to get across the chasm. She didn't make it. She was on the edge, trying to pull herself up. I looked down the chasm, and there wasn't any water at the bottom.

'I don't think Silver can get up there.' Demonite said.

Iron suddenly jumped off the wall onto the next, dropping his grabbling hook in the process. Gold dived to grab it before it fell to unreachable locations. Iron repeated jumping off the walls, until he reached the top. He attacked the corrupter before it could vile spit.

'He has your killing skills, Gold.' I said.

Gold nodded at me.

Iron jumped over the chasm, and pulled Silver up. She was still frightened, and cuddled into Iron.

'Iron, why did you do that? You could have been killed.' Silver asked.

'You're precious to me. I could never let you fall or get killed by that Corrupter.' Iron said.

Silver smiled.

'By the way, that's how we get up there if you're an alpha.'

Demonite and Hellstone followed what Iron did, and I followed. Gold got up by using his grappling hook that he never made into an Ivy Whip. Gold, why did you never turn it into a grappling hook?

GOLD: I just never wanted to. I think I prefer one hook over three.

Okay, that's cool. Anyways, after we were together again, we knew we had to start the search for cobalt, but what was the rush? We had plenty of time to explore the land a little bit more before doing it. First, I was curious about the Underground Hallow and Underground Corruption, as I've never really been there.

'So, how about we go to the underground hallow and the underground corruption?' I announced.

All the pups were happy to go to the Underground Hallow, and rushed towards Crimson's tower, except for Demonite. Gold went to talk to Demonite, while I called the pups back.

'Guys, get back here! Someone seems discouraged to do this!' I called out.

The pups came running back, slower than before. They didn't seem happy about not being go to the underground hallow just yet. Gold had finally got Demonite to talk.

'Guys, I can't go to the underground hallow. It sounds too, (how should I put this?) hallow-ish for me. Plus, I can't even go into the surface hallow without getting terrible allergies and dying!' She explained.

I wondered how I could solve this. Demonite can't at all go into the hallow on the surface, but the other pups really wanted to go to the Underground Hallow. Then, I realised how I could solve this, but someone else seemed to know.

'How about we...' I began, until the smart one came in.

'How about we go to the Underground Corruption first, and go to the underground hallow next via the underground corruption? That way, we can completely avoid the pollen in the hallow, and get suspense going for us!' Iron explained.

'You know Iron, I think you'll be the smartest wolf in the whole pack.'

'Well, I have been showing lot's of wisdom lately.'

We ran to the entrance to the corruption underground Crimson made for us. We looked down it, and it was very creepy. All the ebonystone inside made it look darker than it really was. We were about to step inside, but we heard sounds of grass being cut. We looked behind ourselves, and saw Silver digging up some mushrooms. We gave her very strange looks.

'What? These look tasty! Plus, I've seen Cody make lesser healing potions with it!' She yelled.

I took the first step into the cave, and my corrupted side glowed a dark, purple light. It seemed to light up most of the cave. My hallowed side darkened completely, changing from cyan to a very dark blue. Gold stepped in next, with Demonite, Hellstone, Iron and Silver following. We heard the music completely changed.

**THIS IS MOST LIKELY GOING TO BE REMOVED ON THE FINALE VERSON, BUT HERE'S A LINK TO THE MUSIC: **.com/watch?v=fiti2HI0Kk0

We slowly walked through the corruption, with my glowing corruption side glowing brightly. I nearly jumped when I heard a biting sound.

'Silver, if you eat those mushrooms, you'll have to wait a minute before healing.' I whispered.

I felt like Silver just shrugged, and kept eating them.

'Man, she'll be in trouble when she needs to heal.' I thought.

We continued through the cave, until I stepped on a strange blue ore. I looked down onto it, and it was very different to the old ores.

'What is this?' I wondered.

Gold had a look as well.

'Well, it appears to be that new ore 'Cobalt'. Maybe we should mine it.' He explained.

I nodded, and got straight to it. I lifted my nightmare pickaxe up, and then Gold pushed me. I was about to complain, when I saw a green flame past through. It still managed to hit me, and got caught on fire, with a strange green flame. It hit Silver as well, but she didn't get caught on green fire.

'She's lucky now...' I thought.

We looked up, and gasped. We saw a 'clinger'. It was like a snatcher/man-eater, but corrupted and tougher. It kept shooting green fire-balls at us. They put us all on fire, except for Silver.

SILVER: Mind if I tell you what I was thinking?

Why not?

SILVER'S POV

This is what I was thinking:

'Wow. I can't believe I'm the only one getting hit by these without being set on fire!' I thought.

That's about it.

COAL'S POV

Let me keep going on my story.

Iron pointed his Space Gun at the creature, that was now turned into a 'Laser Rifer.' It was much stronger than before. It killed the clinger in 10 seconds, with help of Demonite's 'Flamelash'. It dropped strange green flames. I ran towards them to grab them. In one flame, letters seemed to spell 'Not even water can put us out!', again, with an ! We were all curious about what it could do.

'What can we craft out of that?' Silver wondered.

We were so deep in thought, we didn't realised something coming into our cave...

'Give those to me, please!' A voice called out.

We all jumped. Demonite and Hellstone even fell off the ledge they were on.

'Guys, it's just me. I'm just the guide!' Cody yelled.

We were so relaxed now. Cody ran down, and took my cursed flames for awhile.

'Ah! This will be something very useful for your corrupted pup.' He exclaimed.

This got Demonite's attention.


End file.
